The Shadow Stellar
by Shira-Senpai
Summary: ITS TIME FOR THE GMG AND LUCY MEET SOMEONE IN THE PAST BUT THEY DONT REALLY REMEMBER EACH OTHER. WILL THEY REALIZE THEIR RELATIONSHIP? ROLU!
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

ROGUE POV:

IM WATCHING THE BATTLE BETWEEN MINERVA AND LUCY. LUCY IS PRETTY BEATEN UP.

' _UGHH... I CAN'T STAND TO WATCH ANYMORE._ ' I THOUGHT. I REALLY WANT TO GO OUT BUT I'LL GET SCOLDED LATER FOR NOT WATCHING MINERVA FIGHT. ' _OHH? LUCY HAS A TEN GOLDEN KEYS? SO THATS WHY YUKINO HAVE ONLY TWO._ ' I THOUGHT AS I SAW HER KEYS.

LOOKS LIKE THE BATTLE IS FINISHED AND OF COURSE MINERVA WON. AS SOON AS LUCY COLAPSE NATSU AND GRAY CATCHES HER AT TIME SO I FEEL RELIEVED.

' _ITS BEEN A LONG TIME. ITS BEEN A LONG TIME THAT I CARE FOR A GIRL. NOT MINERVA BUT LUCY. I THINK THE FIRST ONE IS A BLONDE TOO. EHH BLONDE? ISNT LUCY A BLONDE TOO? AND WHY IS LUCY IS TOO FAMILIAR?!_ ' I THOUGHT AS QUESTIONS FLOAT UP IN MY MIND.

STING POV:

" HAHAHA THAT FAIRY IS BEATEN UP BY MY LADY!" I YELLED MAKING FAIRYTAIL TO GLARE AT US.

BUT AS I SAID THAT, ROGUE GRIP TIGHTEN AT THE RAILINGS. "ROGUE,ARE YOU OKAY?"I ASKED.

ITS THE SECOND TIME I SAW ROGUE LIKE THIS. THE FIRST ONE IS WHEN A BLONDE GIRL IN THE PAST WAS ATTACK BY MAGES. CAUSING THEM TO BE KILLED BY ROGUE. ' _WHAT?! BLONDE GIRL? ISNT THE GIRL THAT MINERVA HAS BEAT UP IS A BLONDE TOO? AND SINCE WHEN I SAW THAT GIRL IN THE PAST?'_ I THOUGHT ASKING MYSELF. SMALL MEMMORY ABOUT THAT GIRL IS IN MY HEAD.

I LOOKED UP AT ROGUE WHO IS WATHCING THE BATTLE. BUT SOMETHING IS BOTHERING HIM. HE IS NOT SO FOCUSED AT THE BATTLE. HIS THINKING DEEEEPPPP!!!

IM GONNA ASK HIM LATER. AND LOOKS LIKE THE BATTLE IS OVER AND OF COURSE, MY LADY WON. I FEEL SORRY AT THE FAIRY THOUGH. I THINK ROGUE TOO. SINCE WE ARE FORCED TOO LAUGHED AT THEM, SAYING BAD THINGS AT THE WEAK ONES IF WE DONT DO IT, WE WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE GUILD. I LOVED FAIRYTAIL AND I HATE SABERTOOTH. FAIRYTAIL CARE FOR EACH OTHER WHILE SABERTOOTH DOES NOT. THERE IS ONE TIME THAT WE FAILED A MISSION AND WERE INJURED BUT THEY IGNORE OUR PAIN AND JUST SHOITED AT US.MASTER IS EVEN WORSE. HE TRIED TO KILL OUR EXCEEDS. RUFUS, ORGA AND OUR EXCEEDS HELP US TO BANDAGE OURSELF. RUFUS AND ORGA ARE THE ONLY FRIENDS ROGUE AND ME HAVE.

BACK AT THE FIGHT.(LUCY LOST) ERZA POV:

' _HOW DARE THEY! THEY HURT MY FRIEND. THAT BITCH, SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS._ "WHATS WITH THAT LOOKED?" MINERVA ASKED. "I SAID,WHATS WITH THAT LOOK? I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING LIKE THE RULES SAID." SHE SAID AGAIN.

"RULES? DID THE RULES SAID THAT YOU CAN TORTURE THE ONE THAT LOSE AFTER THE FIGHT? JUST LET ME SAY THIS TO YOU. YOU HAVE MADE ENEMIES TO THE WORST GUILD TO ANGER AT." I SAID GLARING THEM WITH MY SCARIEST LOOK.

" PLEASE STOP THIS! WE BEED TO TREAT HER CAREFULLY SINCE HER LIFE IS IN DANGER!" A TWO VOICE SAID. IT WAS WENDY AND CHELIA. "SORRY...MY ANGER JUST...OVERTAKE ME." I SAID. "IS SHE OKAY? " I ASKED.

" YES, SHE WILL WAKE UP LATER. AND CAN YOU TAKE HER TO THE INFIRMINARY? ITS HARD TO HEAL LIKE THIS" CHELIA COMPLAINED.

"YES,NATSU PLEASE CARRY HER" I SAID USING PLEASE AT NATSU. "AYEE!" NATSU REPLIED BACK.


	2. I Want You I'll Fight For You

CH 2.

ROGUE POV:

WHEN I HEARD THAT NATSU-SAN WILL CARRY LUCY, THAT MADE ME JELOUS. I DONT KNOW WHY BUT I WANT TO CARRY LUCY. I WANT HER TO BE MINE. IM GONNA HER A VISIT LATER.

NO ONES POV:

"THE FIRST TAG BATTLE IS :

MERMAID HEEL VS LAMIA SCALE.

SECOND TAG BATTLE:

BLUE PEGASUS VS QUATRO PUPPY

AND LAST TAG BATTLE:

SABERTOOTH VS FAIRY TAIL" KABO SAID.

" ERMM... DUE TO RAVENTAIL DISQUALIFICATION, THERE WILL BE 7 TEAMS MAKING IT UNEQUAL. SO, FAIRY TAIL TEAM A AND BE WILL UNITE. THE HIGHER POINTS WILL BE USED NOT THE LOWER ONE." HE SAID AGAIN.

"PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR TWO PARTICIPANT TO FIGHT WITH ANOTHER PARTICIPANT FROM ANOTHER GUILD." CHAPPATI SAID.

"THE FIGHTS WILL BE:

KAGURA AND MILLIANA VS

LYON AND CHELIA

ICHIYA AND NICHIYA VS

BACHUSS AND ROCKER

STING AND ROGUE VS

NATSU AND GAJEEL."

A/N: **IM GONNA CHANGE SOMTHING HERE. AND IM NOT GONNA WRITE FIGHTING SCENE. THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY "ENEMIES TO LOVERS" SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**


	3. Dont Lose Hope Fight For Me

CH 3.

"LYON, CHELIA, KAGURA AND MILLIANA PLEASE GO THE BATTLE STAGE."KABO SAID.

(A/N: **TIME TO SKIP)** TIME SKIP:

"MERMAID HEEL WINS!!" KABO SAID.

"TIME TO THE SECOND BATTLE!" HE SHOUTED AGAIN. "

LUCY POV:

I'VE WAKED UP BECAUSE OF THE NOISE OUTSIDE. I THINK IM SLEEPING FOR ABOUT 4 HOURS.

SUDDENLY, THE DOOR OPENED. IT WAS..."ROGUE..." I SAID.

"SORRY FOR BARGING IN" HE REPLIED BACK."WHA-WHAT A-RE YO-U DO-ING HE-RE?" I SAID CURSING MY VOICE FOR STUTERING.

" I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT MINERVA HAD DONE TO YOU. IM REALLY SORRY." HE SAID TO ME AS I CALMED DOWN.

I DONT KNOW WHY BUT I THINK IM GETTING ATTRACTED AT HIM. AT TRUTH, HE'S REALLY HANDSOME. HEY DONT GET THE WRONG IDEA SINCE ITS TRUE.

THINKING WHAT I THOUGHT, I BLUSHED, " AHH,EHH ITS OKAY ITS NOT YOUR FAULT AND THANK YOU."I SAID. "THANK YOU?" HE ASKED AT ME COFUSED. "UMM, I THINK I SHOULD THANK YOU" I SAID WITH A SMILE.

THEN HE BLUSHED AND SMILED... A BIT. "YOU KNOW, YOU SHOULD SMILE MORE, YOUR CUTE WHEN YOU SMILE." I SAID NOT REALIZING WHAT I SAID. I BLUSHED AND HE BLUSHED TOO. WE LOOKED AWAY TO AVOID EYE CONTACT.

"THANKS"HE SAID. "YOUR THE FIRST ONE TO CALL ME CUTE." HE SAID BLUSHING FURIOSLY. " YOUR WELCOME" I SAID AND SMILED AGAIN.

" DO YOU HAVE MATCH TODAY?" I ASKED. "YES WITH STING VS NATSU-SAN AND GAJEEL-SAN" HE SAID LOOKING DOWN AT HIS FEET.

"DO YOU THINK YOU WILL LOSE?" I ASKED AGAIN. "OF COURSE."HE SAID. "DONT LOSE HOPE THAT YOU WILL WIN." I SAID WITH A SMILE.


	4. Your Kindness

CH 4.

ROGUE POV:

' _SHE'S TOO KIND, SHE DOESNT DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE ME._ ' I THOUGHT.

"YES, THANK YOU. AND I SHOULD GET GOING." I SAID FEELING GUILTY FOR LEAVING HER. I STOOD UP TO GO BUT STOPPED WHEN SHE GRABBED MY HAND.

"LU-CY?" I ASKED. "CAN WE MEET AGAIN?" SHE ASKED ME. I SMILED AND SAID,"YES, I PROMISE YOU." I SAID. HER EYES LIT UP AS I SAID IT.

"GOODLUCK WITH YOUR FIGHT."SHE SAID CHEERFULLY. I GOT OUT AND GOT TO OUR AREA.

"ROGUE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THE MATCH WILL START NOW." STING SAID.

FROSCH JUST SMILED AT ME. I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT IT.

(A/N: IM SORRY IM GONNA CHANGE SOMETHING AND IM NOT GONNA WRITE BATTLES. FOREVER.)

"SABER TOOTH LOSE AT FAIRY TAIL. KABO." KABO SAID.

' _WE HAVE LOST,PUNISHMENT_ _WILL COME AT US.'_ I THOUGHT _. 'IM GONNA LEAVE THE GUILD AS THE GAMES END.IM GONNA ASK STING ABOUT IT'_ I THOUGHT AGAIN.

SABERTOOTH INN: ROGUE POV:

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?" MASTER ASKED. "WE HAVE LOST,WE HAVE DISGRACE SABERTOOTH'S NAME." STING AND ME SAID. "THEREFOR, YOU TWO WILL GET PUNISHMENT" MASTER SAID UNTIL...

"FRO DOES NOT THINK SO TOO" AN EXCEED SAY WHILE TEARS ARE FORMING IN HER EYES. "FROSCH!!!!" I SHOUTED REACHING MY HAND. "FRO DOES NOT THINK THAT ROGUE-KUN AND STING WILL GET THEIR PUNISHMENT, AFTER ALL THEY DID THEIR BEST." SHE SAID.

"FROSCH," STING MUTTERED.

"WHO IS THIS FLY?" MASTER ASK. "SHES ROGUE PARTNER." MINERVA BUTTED IN. "*SIGH* FOR NOW,YOU WILL STILL BE IN THE GUILD,BUT AFTER THIS GAME YOU TWO WILL LEAVE THE GUILD," MASTER SAID. "DONT DISGRACE US ANYMORE" HE ADDED. "YES MASTER," WE ALL SAID. WE ALL GO BACK TO OUR QUARTERS AFTER THAT.

"STING,WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO US AFTER THE FESTIVAL?" I ASKED "BEATS ME" HE REPLIED AND I SIGH. "I'LL GO OUT FOR A BIT." I SAID. "YEAH" AND HE ANSWER.

I LEAVED THE INN TO GO TO THE PARK.

LUCY POV:

EVERY ONE ARE CELEBRATING THE WIN OF NATSU AND GAJEEL, I MEAN THE WIN OF NATSU. BECUSE OF NATSU IDIOCY HE PUSHED GAJEEL IN A CART THAT COÑNECTS SOMEWHERE. HE STILL HAVE NOT COME BACK THOUGH. I WAS FINE ENOUGH TO WALK AROUND SO I LEAVED THE BAR THAT FAIRY TAIL HAVE OCCUPIED. 'GOD,THEIR SO NOISY, THEIR SHOUTINGS ARE BEING HEARD EVEN THOUGH IM IN THE PARK NOW' I COMPLAINED INSIDE.

I HEADED TO THE PARK BECAUSE I GOT A FEELING THAT ROGUE IS THERE. AND I WAS RIGHT,ROGUE IS HERE SITTING IN THE BENCH. I WALKED TO HIM AND GREET HIM "HI ROGUE."

HE JUST NODDED. "WHATS WRONG?"I ASKED. "WE WILL BE KICKED OUT AFTER THE GMG." HE EXPLAINED. "WE DONT HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO AFTER THAT" HE ADDED. "HOW ABOUT JOINING FAIRY TAIL?" I ASKED. "FAIRY TAIL? IM SURE THEY'LL REJECT US" HE SAID. "I'LL EXPLAIN TO THEM. AND IF THEIR GONNA HURT YOU, I WILL PROTECT YOU. STING'S WITH YOU?" I ASKED. "YES" HE ANSWERED. " YOU CAN COME TO US, ROGUE" I SAID HOLDING UP MY HANDS


	5. We Accept Your Offer

ROGUE POV:

"FINE, I'LL TALK WITH STING. FOR NOW, I'LL WALK YOU BACK TO YOUR INN, ITS GETTING LATE."I SAID. " YEAHH." SHE SAID.

WE WALKED UNTIL WE ARE IN FRONT OF THEIR INN. "BYE ROGUE, SEE YOU!" SHE EXCLAIMED. THEN SHE WALKMTO HER INN. AS SHE WAS ABOUT TO OPEN THE DOOR I SAID "THANK YOU" SHE LOOK BACK AT ME AND " YOUR WELCOME " SHE SAID. I SMILED IN THAT.

I AM IN THE FRONT OF OUR GUILD INN. IT WILL BE ACKWARD IF THEY WILL SEE ME. I TRANSFORMED INTO MY SHADOW FORM TO SNEAK INSIDE. AS I ARRIVED, I SAW STING AND THE EXCEEDS ALREADY SLEEPING. I SIGH AT THEM THEN HEAD TO MY BED. I LAYED DOWN AND START THINKING WHAT LUCY OFFERED.

 _"HOW ABOUT JOINING FAIRY TAIL?" LUCY ASKED._ " _FAIRY TAIL? I'M SURE THEY WILL REJECT US." I SAID_ " _I'LL EXPLAIN IT TO THEM_. _AND IF THEIR GONNA HURT YOU, I WILL PROTECT YOU. IS STING WITH YOU?" SHE ASKED. "YES" I ANSWERED. "YOU CAN COME TO US,ROGUE" LUCY SAID HOLDING UP HER HAND._

'WHY DOES LUCY ALWAYS DOING THIS TO ME? EVER SINCE I MET HER IN THE FIRST DAY OF GRAND MAGIC GAMES, A LOT OF NOSTALGIA IS FILLING IN.' I THOUGHT 'LU-CY...' I THOUGHT AGAIN AS I DRIFTED TO MY DREAM.

ROGUE'S DREAM

"_ BE CAREFUL WHILE RUNNING," A WOMAN VOICE SAID "YES MAMA" _ SAID. "ROGUE,STING PLEASE PROTECT _ ,OKAY?" THE WOMAN SAID. "OF COURSE MRS. _. WE ARE HER PERSONAL BODYGUARD. RIGHT ROGUE?" STING ASKED. "MHHMM" I NODDED. "OKAY, I'LL LEAVE IT TO YOU ROGUE AND STING." MRS. _ SAID. "ROGUE,STING HURRY UP!" _ SAID.

DREAM END

THEN MORNING COMES

THEN THE BRIGHT SUN IS RISING THAT MEANS THE LAST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. I WOKE UP STING TO GET READY FOR THE GAMES. AFTER WE HAD EATEN AND TOOK A BATH, WE HEAD DOWN TO MEET UP WITH MINERVA,ORGA AND RUFUS.

AS WE HEAD DOWN,I GLANCED AT STING AND THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD TELL HIM LUCY'S OFFER. "STING," I STARTED. "YES?" HE ANSWERED "DO YOU THINK, WE COULD JOIN FAIRY TAIL?" I ASKED. "FA-FAIRY TAIL!?" HE SHOUTED "SHUT UP, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ?" I ASKED ONCE AGAIN. " HOW DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?" HE ASKED. " EASY, LUCY HEARTFILLA OFFERED' I ANSWERED HIS QUESTION. "DID YOU ACCEPT?" HE ASKED. "NOT YET" I REPLIED. "FINE" HE FINNALY ANSWERED MY QUESTION.

"STING,ROGUE WHAT TAKES YOU LONG?" ORGA COMPLAINED "NOTHING" I ANSWERED. THEN WE STARTED WALKING TO THE DOMUS FLAU FOR THE LAST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES.


	6. On Hold?

A/N:

Im really sorry. Im gonna hold on this Fanfic for now. But im gonna continue on the Enemies to Lovers. Im really sorry.


End file.
